Amor Posible
by Pinkimina Pie
Summary: James esta listo para el trono , pero lo malo es que necesita una reina , la única que queda en su familia es Amber ...pero que pasaría si aparición de cierta persona con vestido morado llegara de repente de un viaje ¿lo canbiaria todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de la Princesita Sofia espero que les guste:**

**Aclaracion: 1) James, Amber tienen 20 años y Sofía 19.**

**2) Sofía se había ido hace 9 años a un intercambio de reinos (Es cuando una princesa de un reino se va a otro reino para saber cómo es ahí)**

**3) James iba a ser el heredero al trono a los 21 y para eso tenía que tener una reina de su misma familia, para que sigua la sangre real sigua en su misma familia. (Era excepción la boda del rey Roland II y la Reina Miranda)**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>PROLOGO:<strong>_

Una mañana cualquiera en el castillo:

¿?: TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC –empezó a tocar la puerta del cuarto de James.

James: ¡AMBER! Déjame dormir!-dijo tapándose con las almohadas.

Amber: ¡NO!-siguió tocando la puerta.

James: ¡ASU AMBER!-dijo molesto.

Amber: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJA!-se empezó a burlar de James, mientras tocaba más fuerte la puerta.

James: *_Ya se*_-pensó

James, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba Amber tocando la puerta, James abrió la puerta, provocando que Amber cayera al suelo.

James: Jjajajajajajaja –se empezó a reír, sobándose la barriga.

Amber: Jajajaja, no es gracioso!-dijo riendo igual que su hermano.

James: Pero si te estas riendo!

Amber: ¡NO ES CIERTO!-dijo parándose.

James: ¡QUE SI LO ES!

Amber: ¡NO LO ES!

James: ¡QUE SI!

Amber: ¡QUE NO!

James: ¡QUE…..-fue interrumpido.

Baileywick: Princesa Amber, Príncipe James a desayunar-dijo entrando por la puerta principal.

James: Ya vamos Baileywick-dijo entrando a su recamara para cambiarse al igual que Amber.

_5 minutos después, en el comedor real, toda la familia real se encontraba reunida en la mesa: La reina Miranda, el Rey Roland, Amber y el futuro heredero James._

Miranda: Niños, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes –dijo dándoles una gran sonrisa.

Roland: Igual yo-dijo mirándolo sonrientes.

Amber: ¿De qué se supone que están orgullosos?-pregunto confundida.

Roland: ¿Qué? ¿No se acuerdan que día es hoy? –pregunto asombrado.

James: mmmmmmmmm No.

Miranda: ¡Hoy es su graduación de la escuela real!-dijo feliz.

James: ahhhhhhh-dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pero sabía que si él se graduaba ya tendría que ser rey , pero un rey siempre debe estar con su reina , el sabia con quien se tenia que casar , pero lo malo es que ella no lo sabia.

Amber: ¡COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO!- dijo feliz-¡NECECITO IR A ARREGLARME! –dijo saliendo del comedor feliz.

Roland: James hijo, ahora que estamos solos tenemos que acordarte que después de tu graduación….ya vas a ser rey.

James: Si, lose-dijo triste.

Miranda: Y tendrás que casarte…

James: Si mama.

Roland: Y como, en la familia no hay más niñas de tu edad….

James: Si eso lo se papa…

Roland: Te tendrás que casar con Amber….

James: Lo se pà , solo es que no se como reaccionara Amber , cuando se lo dija y lo peor es que ella tiene novio-dijo triste.

James no quería casarse con Amber , pero era la única chica de su familia que se podía casar con el ... apesar que regrese...Sofia.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les aya gustado...<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie**


	2. ¡AVISO!

**Hola ! ... Este es otro aviso…..jejejjeje**

* * *

><p>Aparte del aviso que deje ayer (en realidad se me olvido algo de decirles).<p>

Era que ahora me he creado una cuenta en Facebook, ahí podre hacer anuncios y avisos sobre mis historias. Mi usuario se llama:** Pinkimina Pie, **es fácil de encontrar ya que la foto de perfil es la misma imagen de mi avatar acá en Fanfiction…

¡AH! , me olvidaba de decirles (soy muy descuidada)…obvio no aceptare personas que no conozca, así que, ustedes me pueden mandar un mensaje aquí en Fanfiction , de cómo se llaman en Facebook y ¡LISTO! Los acepto…

Y creo que ya no se me olvida nada más…. ¡Y POR SECASO LA PROMESA SIGUE EN PIE! , ¡PROMESA PINKIE! (Esto me lo sugirió mi amiga Pegasister de Corazón, ¡ERES LO MEJOR!).

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo…. ¡LOS QUIERO!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


End file.
